Onyx and Gold
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico is comfortable in his sexuality for the most part since revealing to Percy but when the handsome Dr. Solace asks him to the bonfire he might get in over his head after that first kiss Rated M romance/ dark /self harm/semi smut


**Solangelo!**

 **I own nothing. This is merely a poorly written fan fiction rated M because we shall leave the PG stuff to uncle Rick. It's my first try at this and I've never taken writing classes so please no hate but constructive criticism encouraged.**

Setting at Nicos release from the 3 day infirmary

Days had gone by and it had been nice being the center of attention of world. Walking out of the infirmary it was time to clean up and feel for lack of a better world human again. Reaching the Hades cabin I bee lined for the hot shower to rinse off hospital smells and get this hair to do something. Will had made me feel wanted and safe for 3 days and all I could do is be snarky and slightly uncomfortable with all of the attention. He touched me. I hadn't been touched in so long by anyone. All innocent and medical related but even the slightest brush of Wills hands made me heat up behind my ears. The water hot and steaming washed away the stress and the butterflies filled my stomach every time those blue eyes danced inside my mind.

Certain moments made me think he may had felt similar. The way his cheeks blushed when I had to take my shirt off. The sweat that beaded in his hands as he checked my pulse and blood pressure. Even if he was gay why would he want someone so... damaged. Will fixed things and I was so broken that the idea of him falling for me seemed impossible. I couldn't be fixed. Even with this being a new time a new era where being gay was more accepted than ever I still had trouble shaking the feeling that who I am is wrong. Who I love is wrong. My mother would have disowned me. Bianca... Bianca knew even as young as I was she knew. She tried to change me. Tell me that I was confused and point me in a more straight direction by setting up play dates with girls at the Lotus Hotel. These play dates would end with me playing dress up and talking about boys at the hotel.

Hopping out of the shower I dried off standing in front of the mirror with just a towel around my waist checking to see if any part of me was fading. The scars from the war were speckled across my skin as constant reminders that I had just scraped by with my life. Some from swords and Greek fire. Others from the time I was in Tartarus and from my own hand.. Some you couldn't see. They split certain parts of my mind in half to the point of breaking mentally. I was so old and so young at the same time. My body looked 15 but inside i was an old man from a different time. Given the blessing of being able to be who I want to be instead of who I had to be. I could come out to everyone and it would be ok. Half the camp was a walking LBGTQ parade. One thing I'll give this camp is that love is all that matters and gender had no say in it.

Opening up some drawers I found some make up that I had left the last time I was here. I wasn't brave enough to wear it then. Picking up the eyeliner I figured why not. At the very least I could pull it off as a punk rock thing. Pipers dad wears makeup for his movies and some of these scars are better off covered up. Knock knock knock! I walked absent minded to the door forgetting that I was wearing eyeliner and just a towel.

It was Will!

"Hey deathbo... whoa um wow you are... huh"

He stared at my body as a blush creeped up my face as he ogled me.

"What did you need sunshine I was just washing off your medical smell"

"I just wanted to invite you to go with me to the bonfire. "

"Can't you scare up a prettier date?"

"Umm from the dude standing in front of me in guyliner and a body ripped like Jesus? No I don't think so I think you may be (licks lips) the prettiest."

Startled my towel started to fall. I caught it in time and invited him inside.

"Sit there let me get some clothes on "

"You really don't have to I'm really enjoying the view"

Ignoring him I went into the closet quickly finding some black ripped skinny jeans and a Black Flag tshirt. Putting on my studded belt I decided to throw on some bracelets to hide a few cuts I didn't want advirtised. I emerged feeling a lot less naked and a lot more nervous. He's asking me out. A date a real date! Sitting on my bed I catch him smelling my blanket.

"I need to wash that sorry if it's a bit teenage boy smelling... I don't know what I'm saying please remind me about why your here? The campfire or something ?"

"Your blanket smells like Clove and Teak wood. Not teenage boy or whatever anyway before you caught me being creepy I was asking if you would be my date to the bonfire"

"So your ..."

"Yes"

"How did you know I was..."

"Your heart monitor went nuts every time I was in the room. I don't know if your gay per say but I know you like me at the very least"

"I've only told a few people I wasn't about to start wearing rainbows and organizing a parade Will"

"I figured but that doesn't change the fact that I've been really into you for years and your finally staying in one spot long enough for me to try to see if I could show you a good time"

Raising my eyebrows at his forwardness I couldn't help but give him credit. He was everything I wanted. Or wanted to be is more like it. Cool, confident, open. This wasn't a trick. I could see the hope in his eyes for my answer. Those blue eyes that bore into me like he could see through me. All my pain all my insecurity. I felt more naked in that moment than I did a few minutes ago at the door.

"Yeah sure. Let me get ready and we will head out."

"Awesome great ugh I'll just stay here being creepy on your bed some more while you finish."

Smiling like an idiot I went to the bathroom to finish my hair. Finishing with my Skull ring and a bit of smudged eyeshadow the way piper taught me and I was ready. Well I wasn't ready. I was about to go on a real date for the first time. All I could do is flash back to when Persephone gave me a sex talk when o was staying with my dad during the titan war. Explicit is saying it lightly with the stuff she talked to me about. Running the whole gambit I wondered if Bianca had spoken to her about me. Gay and straight sex was included in the embarrassing talk from my stepmother and she was surprisingly informed. What if Will wanted to hook up? Should you do that on a first date? What if I want to and he doesn't? I've never done it but I've also never really been given the chance to. I was working myself into a panic attack and I haven't even left my bathroom yet. Twisting my Skull ring I blanked my mind and forced my way out.

Will was sitting at the head of my bed. I got visions of him naked sitting like that so comfortable. Since I was the only one in the cabin besides my sister Hazel we both had larger beds then the rest of the campers. Looking up at me his face broke into a huge smile.

"I like the make up deathboy you have a very Tokio Hotel thing going on there"

"Thanks sunshine you have a very Hanson vibe going on if we are going to compare eachother to bands"

"Forget it lets go"

Hopping up he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the cabin and down the hill. His hand felt good in mine. Natural. Safe. Maybe it was the healer thing. I felt the need to pull away because people were around but no one seemed to notice or care. They waved and nodded casually and I started to relax. Perhaps me being out in the open won't be the nightmare I imagined it to be. Sitting near the front Lou Ellen was on the guitar tonight leading all the stupid songs. Will made a smore and held it in his mouth half way. Leaning in he nudged me to take the other half with my mouth. Obliging him I bit into the cracker and the marshmallow and chocolate oozing into my mouth I felt my stomach jump. Oooohs and ahhhs came from around us making me blush and hide my face in my hands. Scooting closer to me will whispered.

"Stop hiding that beautiful face you worked to hard on your make up to hide it."

"I lost my judgment that was to bold a move dude."

"No it wasn't and if you will notice no one is staring at you. They have all gone back to singing and there own lives."

Looking around I saw that will was right. No one was looking anymore or snickering about it. My stomach calmed down. Atleast until I could feel Will running his fingers at the small of my back. Tingling all over I gasped.

"So deathboy how do you know about Hanson? Rumor has it that your from the 30s"

"That rumor is true. But my mother was a singer and really famous in Italy. Music was a big deal to her and my sister. When we came here from the lotus hotel and I realized how much we missed I did my best to brush up on the last 70 years of music. "

"Who's your favorite so far "

" I think it's obvious I'm into punk but I'm very eclectic in my tastes. Billie Holiday and Sinatra. Linkin park to fallout boy."

"Wow you are so... much more than I ever realized Di Angelo"

"Because of my taste in music?"

"No"

He let the conversation die at that moment as Lou Ellen finished up the songs. Wills fingers never left my back.

Walking back to my cabin Will found every excuse to touch me. My hips my back my shoulder and I relished every touch. Don't get me wrong every part of me was screaming to recoil. I couldn't do that to him though. Not him. Stepping to my front door he didn't hesitate. Pulling me by my waist band he pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were so soft, he smelled like sunlight. Pushing me against the door he he lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him loosing myself in the moment. Pushing my tongue into his mouth he moaned and pulled at my hair in a way that made me squeeze with tighter to me. I reached for the door knob below me and opened the door. Holding me in his arms he carried me to my bed.

Grinding against me his weight felt good on top of me. I didn't realize how starved I was for human contact. I need him wanted him in a way I've never wanted anyone not even Percy. Percy didnt make my blood boil like this. Having someone return attraction to you was the best drug anyone could ever hope to experience. I was light headed as he trailed kisses down my neck. Strong hands gripped my ass.

" Caro signore"

"What?" He stopped and looked at me

"Sorry I'm kind of in a daze. I switch back to Italian when I can't think straight."

"Well what ever your saying it's doing it for me"

"Oh really" I pulled me shirt off and threw it to the side of the bed.

"Baciami, leccami, prendimi!"

"I don't know what you said but yes the answer is yes"

"Kiss me" I kissed him long and hard. "Lick me" I licked his neck and bit his earlobe. Growing hard on top of me his erection was digging into my thigh but my nerves were gone. I wanted this more than anything. "Take me." Pulling him down on me we rolled around on the bed. Taking his shirt off we explored eachother. It could have been minutes hours or days but that moment was perfect. Straddling him and running my fingers through his hair I reached down for his fly. A hand stopped me and I realized he was shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just, I've just never done anything before."

"Oh I... me either"

Reality hit me like a cold shower. I pushed myself off of him and sat at the end of the bed with my face in my hands realizing what I was doing. How much I had let myself get out of control.

Will sat up and came behind me wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck.

"Hey I'm not saying never I'm just saying not now. I want you I do I just don't want to rush things and ruin them. "

Tears streamed down my eyes I was so embarrassed. I would have shadow traveled out of there if he wasn't hold on to me. I hated people seeing me cry. All the pain from the last year came rushing up in an uncontrollable sob. Grabbing me we laid down side by side facing eachother. Holding me close to him I cried into his chest. Warmth spread through me and I realized wills hands were glowing as he held me.

"What's g-going o-on"

"I'm healing you. Sometimes I can't control it and it just comes out. Son of Apollo thing. I'm not the best healer in camp because I know the most it's because I can heal from deep inside. Not all wounds are physical and when I'm touching someone who is crying my hands start to heal. "

My mind was racing and slowing down at same time. Reaching inside me his powers were putting my mind back together slowly. The pain I've been holding onto a lot from Tartarus himself was stitching inself together inside my mind. His healing was mental as well as physical. My heart began to untwist as he held me. Tears came out harder and harder as he healed my mental wounds. Not all of them were healed just the surface but it was enough to get to trust him. Brushing his hands down my hair whispering that everything was going to be ok to me. Humming songs and light kisses on my forehead. The tears finally stopped and I looked up at him. Reaching he picked up his shirt and started wiping my face.

"Oh sweetie your make up"

"I'm c-crying into y-your chest after I a-almost ruined things and y-your w-worries about my make up?"

"Well it was done so well and now you look like a wet raccoon"

Both of us broke into hysterical laughter

"We will get there let's just not rush it. We have time to go slow.. Plus I'm not sure your mentally ready yet. I think you were rushing into it because you want to feel something besides what your feeling"

"So no sex ?"

"Not til the third date atleast. Doctors orders"

Kissing me at those last words I smiled inside. Third date... he likes me. He want to see me again. This wasn't over. Not by far.


End file.
